


More Than a Fling

by Karuka_Ikashi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karuka_Ikashi/pseuds/Karuka_Ikashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiara and Adaline meet online and decide to get together in person for their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Fling

Chiara waited nervously at the table outside her favorite cafe, checking her watch for what seemed like the tenth time within the last five minutes. Her date wasn’t late…yet, but for some reason, she couldn’t get over the dread that she was about to be stood up. She and Adaline had been chatting with each other for about a month now. After Chiara’s sister had created a dating profile for her- without even bothering to ask permission- the young woman had suddenly found herself flooded with requests from random strangers who wanted to get to know her better. Chiara hated the idea of online dating. To her, it seemed like a superficial, lazy way to meet people. And there were so many creeps…Not anything she wanted to have anything to do with at all.

But then she had seen Adaline’s profile. It hadn’t been among the people she had received messages from; she had found it on her own. When it came to relationships, Chiara preferred to be more in control of the situation, not just to let things happen to her. If she was going to find love in such an unreliable way, then at least she was going to make sure she had given it her best shot. She had wanted to find someone fun, someone different…Chiara hadn’t expected any response when she had written to the one profile that stood out the most to her, but when Adaline wrote back, she had found herself pleasantly surprised.

She checked her watch again. Aha! One minute late…Oh, no- the cafe’s outdoor clock told her the watch was a few minutes too fast. She couldn’t criticize her date’s punctuality yet. As soon as she was going to invent another story in her head for Adaline’s tardiness, however, a woman with long silver hair and a loud voice suddenly approached her table.

“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting! You are Chiara, right?”

“Y-yes,” she answered, a bit flustered. She had seen pictures of her date before, but it was nothing like meeting her in person. The woman was gorgeous. She looked strong, confident…Chiara had to stop to admire her for a moment before averting her eyes, embarrassed. “I-it’s nice to finally meet you…Adaline.”

Adaline grinned. “Good to see you, too. Better than just a picture on a screen, right?”

Chiara nodded slowly, her face still flushed.

“Yeah. A-anyway…If you wanted to order something to drink, I can make a few recommendations.”

Adaline plopped down across from her on the other side of the table, still grinning.

“Surprise me.”

Despite feeling nervous, Chiara thought her date was going rather well. After coffee, the two of them walked downtown and she was able to show Adaline her favorite shops. Her date had driven an hour to come and see her, so she wasn’t as familiar with the area. Chiara, on the other hand, had lived here most of her life. She knew where the best places were to buy anything from books to cakes to knick knacks for the other to take home.  

Their walk progressed to the park, where some nice walking paths outlined a lake placed serenely in the center. Chiara lead Adaline to the edge of the water, pointing to the small families of ducks and geese that swam by there.

“This is where my parents used to take my sister and me to feed the ducks when we were small. There are a lot of babies around this time of year. Look at all those over there!”

A mother with six young ducklings paddled by, quacking. Her offspring answered with their own small peeps. The grin on Adaline’s face grew wider.

“They’re awesome! I love baby birds! My family keeps chickens.” She cupped her hands. “I love it when the eggs hatch and I get to take care of the little chicks.”

“That’s adorable,” Chiara answered, though in truth she wasn’t as much of an animal person. Seeing Adaline so happy warmed her heart, though. She was glad the other had gotten the chance to see something that she liked so much.

Next, the two of them decided to rent a paddle boat. Despite how long Chiara had been coming there, that was the one thing she had never bothered to do, and Adaline seemed very enthusiastic about the idea. As soon as they stared trying to push out into the lake, though, it became apparent that neither of them had any experience rowing.

“I think you have to do it at the same time,” Chiara told her. “Like this.” She made a rowing motion, and Adaline copied her, successfully pushing the boat through the water. “There you go…”

“It’s not that hard,” Adaline told her, “but it does take a lot out of ya. Why don’t you come over here and help me?” She scooted over to make room for Chiara to sit beside her.

Chiara moved carefully on wobbly legs, nervous about affecting the balance of weight on the boat. Adaline held one of her hands helpfully until she was settled.

“Now, take that paddle, and we’ll row together.” They matched each other’s pace, and soon, their boat was drifting through the water. Chiara liked the feeling of it. Despite the work, it was relaxing, and through their teamwork, she and her date were synching up perfectly in more ways than one. Finally, they reached the center of the lake and stopped to rest for a while, enjoying each other’s company.

“Do you like it out here?” Chiara asked her.

“It’s perfect,” Adaline replied, smiling and gazing out across the water, “I love it. I think it’s really beautiful…like you.”

Chiara turned her head away to hide her deep blush.

“Y-you’re too nice…”

“It’s true,” Adaline insisted, resting a hand on top of the other’s, between them. “I’m really happy I got to come out and meet you. Today was even better than I thought it was going to be.”

Chiara threaded her fingers through Adaline’s and gave her hand a squeeze. “I’m glad you were able to come, too. I’m…having a lot of fun with you.”

It was such a welcome change. Chiara needed this, something new and exciting, someone special to be with her and make her feel more confident in herself. Most importantly, she wanted someone she could go out with and just have fun without worrying about anything else. It was just so refreshing.

They stayed out on the lake for a long time, talking. Adaline told her about her work and family, all about the farm she lived on, and as she was speaking, Chiara found herself leaning closer and closer to her, resting against her shoulder. Adaline was warm and comfortable and didn’t seem to mind at all. She reached over and wrapped an arm loosely around Chiara’s waist, holding her close. Chiara closed her eyes, listening to her voice.

After a while, the day grew late, and Adaline suggested that they paddle back to shore. Chiara was reluctant for it to end, but she knew her date was right. They couldn’t stay out on the lake forever. As they walked back in the direction of the train station, Chiara slipped her hand into Adaline’s. Adaline smiled at her, giving the hand a squeeze and swinging it in between them gently as they continued down the sidewalk. As the time of their departure drew near, Chiara was realizing that it was going to be really hard to say goodbye.

“Can we do this again sometime soon?” she asked as she and Adaline waited near the station.

“For sure. Next time, you should come my way. I have a lot of cool things to show you in my hometown, too!”

“I’d really like that,” Chiara answered, eyes cast downwards. It was hard to hide the longing she was feeling, especially with the other standing right there.

“Hey, don’t worry. It’ll be sooner than you think. Now come here.” She opened her arms to offer a hug, which Chiara accepted. They held each other for a while, and when the train whistle blasted through the area, it was the only thing that could break them apart.

“Message me later!” Chiara shouted as Adaline ran to the platform.

“For sure!” her date answered before disappearing onto the train.

Chiara smiled after her, finding Adaline’s grin contagious. She was already looking forward to the next time they would meet.

**The End**


End file.
